True Route Pirates
''...You can't see your own bad end, can you? - 'Saigi Elsee '' Summary These people went through a lot. That's the first thing you know, and they'll let you know it too. It's like suffering just OOZES out of them, covering everyone else around them. Their aura resembles the one sober man in a car full of drunk people, all of whom are trying to get the wheel. In some strange fashion though, this gives them wisdom beyond their young age. It's almost as if they've lived their lives over and over, so many times that they've almost gotten bored of it. One can only wonder what could cause something like this. You wouldn't have to wonder much though, because that's exactly the answer. They have lived their lives over and over, and they've learned valuable lessons that other people wouldn't even consider thinking about. They still have problems among them, and the ghosts of their past follow them like dreary rain, but they're going to keep forging ahead until the Diety lets them die, damn it. Background His life was going to hell. He had killed 3 different people, none of whom deserved it. He'd tortured an innocent boy, who through a slip of the tongue had pushed him over the edge into brief insanity. He'd commited all kinds of evil, all in the name of a War he decided to win by pure fancy. So, he made a wish. "Just...let me do it over. I can do it right this time. I know it." Then, the Diety gave him a fruit. From that day forth, he and everyone on the island was forced to live the same 2 weeks over and over until he did get it right. And boy, did he find out just how great his life was before. See, his life turned out to be on the needle's edge of a gigantic trainwreck that would consume everyone he ever loved, and before he could escape he would need to figure out how to stop this War from ever happening. Long story short, he did. Then, everyone else remembered what they had done, both to him and each other. From then on, they pledged their lives to him, both for saving their minds and their bodies from eternal damnation in the 2 Weeks that Would Never End. Now, they sail the endless seas, trying to find One Piece, which they hope can undo all the suffering they've caused and make a new, better world for everyone. Members/Bounties Saigi Elsee - Captain- 500,000,000 beri Michi Nagasume - First Mate - 418,000,000 beri Octavia Sildre - Swordsman - 410,030,000 beri Yamatarou Masuhiro - Navigator - 351,000,000 beri Anesaki Sildre - Negotiator - 221,000,000 beri Jason Veli - Sharpshooter - 159,000,000 beri Gorobungi Itaru - Doctor - 92,000,000 beri Powers Hitsu Hitsu no Mi - Eaten by Saigi Elsee (Hitsuzen; Inevitabililty) Mito Mito no Mi - Eaten by Michi Nagasume (Mitodokeru; To see with one's own eyes) Kake Kake no Mi - Eaten by Octavia Sildre (Kakeagi; Double time) Seki Seki no Mi - Eaten by Yamatarou Gekisou (Seki; Barrier) Meiji Meiji no Mi - Eaten by Anesaki Sildre (Meijiru; Command) Scalpels of the False God - Used by Rokobungi Itaru Ship Fate's Cruel Joke - The only normal thing about this crew. It's just a normal ship. With the ability to teleport forward a few feet at a time instead of sailing. Related Articles Oh Fuck, Pirates Have Magic Now - Side story that explains how Saigi gains Kenbunshoku Haki. Category:Pirate Crew